


Brunette Locks

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Nothing explicit, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just and excuse to write Sam Winchester Hair fluff. The reader ends up distracted by Sam Winchesters hair instead of studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunette Locks

You always lost a bit of your rational mind when you had to float between Attic Greek, Latin, and centuries old sigils. They kept you awake as you raced to connect the dots between them. So maybe it was just lack of sleep.

It could have been that extra cup of coffee with more sugar than you normally would use causing the rush pulsing through your veins. 

The most likely culprit of your distracted thoughts though, it was one Sam Winchester. The 6′4 hunter from Kansas and your current research partner on this hunt. You’d known the man for years and it wasn’t that you were immune to the fact he was handsome. It just never seemed to be as present as it was in this moment, sitting across from him at the tiny table in your dimly lit motel room where on a stack of books and his laptop separated the two of you. 

More often than not you found yourself glancing over at him, especially when those long brunette locks fell into his face. He would run one of his hands straight through it with ease, never caring where his hair landed so long as it wasn’t obstructing his face

You hid as best you could behind one of your books, your eyes just barely peeking out above the cover, while curiosity took you over. Your eyes etched in your mind the sharp features of his face, softened by the shoulder length strands of brown in various shades. Some touched by the sun, and others tucked away around the nape of his neck. 

Every time the man moved his hair seemed to shift with him. Several times he whipped his head around, tousling his hair in every direction before he set his book down and ran his fingers down the length of it. You started licking your lips, imaging what it would feel like to do the same. How soft and thick his tresses would feel in your hands as you tugged on it. How eat strand would feel twisted up between each finger. A handful of Sam Winchesters hair in each hand while your name fell from his lips. 

The image of him pressed against your chest as you hands ran through his hair while passionate noises emanated from both of you caused your skin to start to burn, a pink shade starting to form up your neck. You imagined how it would feel as that hair grazed your skin from the trail of kisses he would leave up and down you. It was enough to make a girl-

“Y/N?” 

The sound of your name quickly pulled you out of your own thoughts. You sheepishly looked away as some of your own hair fell into your face, covering the blush across your cheeks. The book in your hands further obstructing your face as you sank into your chair. 

“Wh-wha-what do you need Sam? I am busy translating.” You stumbled over your words, a bit breathless from all the dirty thoughts still running through your mind. 

Sam pulled the book from your hands and behind your hair you saw a sly smirk on his face. You watched as his hand reached out and pulled the hair from your face, his fingertips lightly dancing across your cheek before he tucked your hair behind your ear. 

Your eyes went wide as he leaned in close enough that you could feel the warmth of his breath against your skin. A bit of his hair fell forward. It grazed your skin and you stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Y/N…”

“Yes?” The word came out barely above a whisper.

“You didn’t need to read a book upside down to catch my attention. If you wanted to have some fun, all you needed to do was ask.”


End file.
